Anime Tournament
by Lady Lilly
Summary: Various competeisions between animes
1. Disclaimer

Anime Tournament Disclaimer  
  
Okay in my fic I'm gonna make a lot of references to copyrighted material. Since I'm too lazy to list all of the creators of the series I use, I'm going to post one BIG disclaimer.  
  
Okay, None of the stuff in the story belongs to me, except Muse the idea, the commercial ideas, the anime/ game arena in the air, and the crew, and the announcers. This was done purely for free enjoyment over the net and I don't make any money from it. Though I am spending a lot of time and money on anime and games, be it the real time or writing a fic. I'll try to ask permission for every author created character, so if I accidentally use yours, conntact me! 


	2. Intro

*Anime Tournament*  
  
  
  
Hi! Lady Lilly here! I've decided to have a very large tournament. I've so far, only have characters from anime/ manga that I know or have seen. The list is as follows: Tenchi Muyo, Pretty Sammy, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Angel Sanctuary (OAV), Child's Toy, Night Walker, Gundam Wing, 8th MS Team, Dragon Ball (Z), Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Digimon, Peach Girl, (These are from Japanese originated videogames) Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy 6,Final Fantasy 8, Final Fantasy 9, Lunar 2, and Shadow of Destiny (is it a Japanese game?).  
  
*Divisions*  
  
These are the various tournament sections, in order:  
  
Cooking  
  
Cooking, mirror version  
  
Intelligence  
  
Swimsuit contest (female)  
  
Swimsuit contest (male)  
  
Magic (female)  
  
Magic (male)  
  
Magic, general  
  
Hidden powers  
  
Creature  
  
Eating contest  
  
Density  
  
Speed  
  
Mood 1  
  
Mood 2  
  
Binshoen popularity contest  
  
Facefaults  
  
Physic powers/ instincts  
  
Singing  
  
Dancing  
  
Musical instruments  
  
Couples  
  
Weapons  
  
Mallet power  
  
Endurance  
  
Fighting  
  
*Division Descriptions*  
  
Cooking- who cooks the best food in all the universes? Come and see!  
  
Cooking Mirror- who cooks the worst stuff in all the universes? Do we really want to find out?  
  
Intelligence –Who the smartest one out there?  
  
Swimsuit contest (female)- which anime/ video game girl looks the best in a swimsuit?  
  
Swimsuit contest (male)- which hunk looks best?  
  
Magic (female)- which witch has it made?  
  
Magic (male)- who is a male, looks good and is mega-powerful?  
  
Magic, general- top five from both areas come head to head in magic only battle-royal.  
  
Hidden powers- who has the most power locked in the closet?  
  
Creature- who's the biggest and badest monster out there? (Taro counts)  
  
Eating contest- who can eat at the speed of light (without the fort de fore gras)?  
  
Density- this has two divisions, who the heaviest and who is the well…the stupidest?  
  
Speed- who are the fastest people? Who runs or hits faster than light? (Can light hit?)  
  
Mood 1- who out there is the absolutely the cheeriest person out there?  
  
Mood 2- who is the most depressed person? To qualify they must be able to either bring the mood of the people around them down or bring the temperature down at least ten degrees.  
  
Binshoen popularity contest-who do you girls and guys think is the best hunk of them all?  
  
Facefaults- just who can make everybody just fall over?  
  
Physic powers/ instincts-who is the best fortuneteller?  
  
Singing-who can carry those tunes like it's nobody's business?  
  
Dancing-who can shake that ass on the dance floor?  
  
Musical instruments- who's the most talented? Oh, and Ranko from Genma's Daughter does count.  
  
Couples-which two lovebirds have the strongest bind?  
  
Weapons- who has the weirdest, largest, and most powerful weapon?  
  
Mallet power-who's mallet is the most powerful  
  
Endurance-who can stand the most damage?  
  
Fighting-The tournament style fighting. It's self-explanatory  
  
I will pick out a few characters who will participate in each sections. There will be some Cameo appearances from other series. Your, the reader, will pick who wins and the next rounds contestants. A person who is picked as a judge can't participate.  
  
Now here's the list of the people who have already been chosen for the cooking contest: Tendou Kasumi, Brock, Kouji Uyko, Shun pu (Shampoo) of the Amazons, Yamato (digimon), Chi Chi, and whom ever you choose that I approve. So go and put your two cents in! 


	3. Cooking Contest Pt.1

Cooking Contest  
  
"HI! This is the first event of the Anime Tournament. The following have qualified: Tendou Kasumi, Brock, Kouji Uyko, Shun pu (Shampoo) of the Amazons, Yamato (digimon) (Not Japanese Cassidy, hold it can she cook?), Chi Chi, Kino Makoto, Mrs. Ketchum (Ash's Mom), and Lyan Lyan (aka the S&M Queen).  
  
The judges are as follows: Ranma, Goku, Usagi, and Ash. Since judges might be biased, we have tied blindfolds to the judges. This contest is about the taste!  
  
Let's see what each contestant is making!  
  
Brock: My Pokemon trainer energy feast!  
  
Lyan Lyan: My Ultimate Chinese Menu  
  
AM (Ash's mom): What always fills my little boy up!  
  
Ukyo: Ranchan's special!  
  
Chi Chi: My Husband's favorite!  
  
Yamato: My Digidestions survival egg special.  
  
Makoto: High School entrance test midnight meal.  
  
Kasumi: All the recipes from my 'how to feed hungry martial artists'.  
  
Shampoo: Amazon Special Ranma Meal!  
  
LL (Lady Lilly): So there you have it folks! Let's get cooking! * Tons of sparkly confetti showers the area* Muse!  
  
Muse: Opps.  
  
All chiefs: My (Shampoo's, in Shampoo's case) indigents are ruined!  
  
Yamato: Expect my eggs, they were in the fridge.  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
LL: We'll be right, back when we get replacement ingredients.  
  
[In the Background]  
  
* Crew tries to get rid of glitter confetti. Can't do any thing. *  
  
LL: Move to a different arena!  
  
Crew: Yes, Madam!  
  
{Commercial}  
  
Announcer: Got a pervert running loose?  
  
*Shots of Happosai stealing underwear. Shots of Ryo flipping skirts up*  
  
*Various girls get mad, but just can't do anything*  
  
Announcer: Then buy a Mallet! We the Mallet Co. promise to fill every malleting need! From basic wood mallets, to the renown 'How to Make Your Own Ki-Mallet' which was voted best book by the anti-pervert committee. Now you too can be a malleter that all perverts fear!  
  
* Shot of a girl in bathhouse hitting Happosai with a ki-mallet. She smiles at the mallet. *  
  
{Another Commercial}  
  
An (Announcer, I sick of writing it!): Sick of being burnt?  
  
*Short video of James and Meowth being engulfed by flames spurting from Jessie's mouth*  
  
An: Then buy the fireproof spell, already mixed! Forget wandering for months for rare herbs! Just apply, say the spell, and *proof* no more burns!  
  
*Shot of James applying the brown goo. Then a shot of him and Meowth after another one of Jessie's fire breathing sessions. James is burn and smoke free, while Meowth is ash gray. *  
  
An: It really works! To get hold of this and other great Enchanted Forest spells, contact the witch Morwen or the Queen of the Enchanted Forest! If you order now, you also get instant wizard melter! Call Now!  
  
Okay, that is the first part of the cooking contest! Yes I know, I know, no cooking yet, but hey it was funny. (I hope it is, if not one of the reviewers say so I'm gonna cry!) If you figure out the references in the commercial I might have you appear sometime. If I don't get five (5) or more reviews I won't post the next part! In fact, I just might delete the whole story if I don't get even on review for this chapter. This is Lady Lilly Signing out! 


End file.
